


(Physical) Contact With The Enemy

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Monthly Requests [18]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Strength Kink, Voice Kink, inappropriate use of reaper's mist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: You and Reaper have a…weird thing going on.





	(Physical) Contact With The Enemy

You were pretty sure that the first time Reaper had wanted to fuck you, it was after you’d body-slammed him away from your prone teammate and knocked him into a wall.

There wasn’t really much to elaborate on with that – he’d looked up, holding his jaw, and grunted _good work, kid_ , at you, before disappearing in a cloud of black smoke. You hadn’t actually trusted that he’d gone but…well, you’d waited a couple minutes, and he didn’t show up again.

Until next time.

This time when you tackled, you’d had your kinetic generator switched on. You didn’t even need to hit him – when the kinetic energy you released blasted outwards, he _flew_ , smashing through some old walls and out of sight. You’d followed – no one ever said you were _smart_ – and found yourself in a dark warehouse.

“Neat trick,” you heard him say, and you twisted around, trying to find the source of his voice. “Didn’t think you’d get a good hit in _twice_.”

“I like to make sure I’ve got something up my sleeve,” you called out, taking a few more steps in, reaching for your gun.

“I’ll have to watch out for that.”

Then you’d been shoved off the edge of the warehouse catwalk, and even before you could scream, you were caught up in a mass of black mist. Reaper solidified in front of you, leaning close, and your stomach flipped.

Despite your pounding heart, you forced yourself to calm down. He got _closer_ and you tapped your fingers against your palms in quick succession. It wouldn’t give you a particularly strong pulse, but you might just generate enough to set yourself free.

The mask dipped. His hand raised, the sharp talon hooking beneath the neck of your suit. “Handy,” he said. “Maybe I should _take_ this.”

“It’s kind of mine,” you said with a weak chuckle. “Unless you’re going to kill me.”

His hand gripped your chin, body pressing against yours. “I could just leave you _without it_.”

Your tremble charged the suit, even as your face flushed. “Didn’t know you wanted me so bad,” you teased. Your teeth chattered a little in fear, but-

“Mmm.” The growl came from behind the mask and suddenly, your lips were pressing against the white metal. Your eyes widened, fingers tapping faster. “Maybe.”

“Well.” You were at a loss. And slightly turned on. “Then.”

The kinetic pulse blasted out from you and blew the mist back like dust under a rocket. Reaper growled, the black smoke swirling around him.

“Oh, I’m _definitely_ getting that suit off you next time,” he warned, and that was when he disappeared again, leaving you in the warehouse, your body shaking with unused adrenaline as you took huge breaths.

“Wait, _next time?!_ ”

 

* * *

  

And there _was_ a next time. Another dark building to follow him into, where it was _your_ turn to hit the wall as those terrifying hands felt you up, immovable bulk pinning you to the stone. Again and again, unzipping the suit but never getting you out of it, marking your neck up with a mouth that he never let you see, your lips kissing the mask instead of him. A solid two, maybe three months of making out and frotting like horny teenagers.

Once, near the beginning, you tried to move his mask and kiss him on the lips. You barely saw a hint of skin before the mist was blinding you, and Reaper was running.

So you were pretty quick to understand that boundary. But still the suit never came off, and as much fun as you realised you were having (with a _Talon_ operative, at that!) you were starting to want a little more from these encounters than just some clandestine grinding.

Then Ana shot his mask off in the middle of a bright, sunny battle.

You slipped your commlink into your pocket and followed him as he rushed away in a cloud of smoke. The battle had moved in the scant few seconds he had been moving, so you were covered by the melee. Truthfully, you couldn’t _really_ say what was drawing you this way. Curiosity about what was under the mask, maybe? Just hoping for more of the same was an option too. The part of town you’d ended up warring in was run down and abandoned, so as you gained on Reaper, you knew that blasting him through that wall ahead of you wouldn’t cause anyone else damage.

So that was exactly what you did, and the surprised, winded growl that met your ears when he crashed into the stonework on the other side was _kind_ of hot.

“Should’ve known it was you,” you heard him say as you jumped through the hole in the wall.

“Wasn’t gonna be Reinhardt,” you chuckled. The dust settled in front of you to reveal that he was swallowed in black mist. “You uh, gonna take that down?”

“I don’t think you want to see what’s underneath,” he said. His voice sounded _different_ without the mask. Less filtered.

You cocked your hip. “Try me. You can’t be _that_ old.”

A bitter laugh came from the smoke. “You _really_ think it’s vanity because of my _age_?”

You took a few steps forward, almost touching the mist. “Won’t know until I see you.”

There as a long pause. The mist dropped. Your eyes widened.

Reaper’s skin was white as bone, patched with various scars, burn marks down one side from the end of his brow to his jaw. The unburned flesh around his mouth was surrounded by a well-maintained beard. His hair was snowy, thick, curly, shaved at the sides, and when your eyes met his, heat curled between your thighs. His sclera were black, irises burning red.

“Jesus that’s hot,” you breathed.

He started. “What?”

“You’re hot. _Wow_.” You moved closer, your hands slipping around the back of his neck.

His brows narrowed. “You’re _lying_.”

You pressed against him, sliding your leg around his thick, muscular thigh. “Nope. Fuck me, you edgy bastard. You’ve been teasing me for _weeks_.”

It was your turn to be tossed around, your back hitting the wall as Reaper grabbed you round the waist and pinned you to the bricks. The zip on your suit was around your belly before you’d had a chance to get your bearings, and Reaper’s teeth were on your neck again as those talons slipped beneath your suit and peeling it off, taking your bra with it. His mouth followed the exposed flesh, and you pulled your arms out of the fabric as it reached your waist, letting him drag it down to your knees. There was a pause, and then air was wisping around your slit, because Reaper had just ripped off your panties.

“Hey, I need to _wa-aaaaah_ , fuck.”

Your protests died away as his tongue lapped up your slit. Colder than you expected, but it felt so _nice_ , and when he licked your clit, you shivered. Your legs closed around his head as your suit pooled around your knees. He made quick work of getting one boot and one suit leg off. Eyes fixed on him, you watched him bite his gauntlets off, careful not to cut himself on the talons. His fingers pushed against your slit, and his mouth found you again, his hand fucking you slowly as those blood red eyes caught yours.

“Reaper,” you panted. He nipped your thigh, his tongue sweeping out to trace the marks, and you noticed that his tongue was _forked_. Fuck, if you weren’t turned on before, you were now. “Please!”

“Please what?” he asked, kissing his way up your thigh. Your hands curled into that shock of white curls, and you yanked until he stood. “Please _what_?”

“Fuck me!” you yelled, and dragged him in for a kiss. He _groaned_ , his chest pressing against yours. You could feel the vibration of it. The sound of his zip going was followed by heat pushing against your slit and his hands grabbed your thighs, yanking you up. You fell into him with a squeak, and wrapped yourself around him.

“This what you _want_?” he teased, his voice betraying his own need.

“Fucking _hell,_ ” you moaned, “ _yes_ , you bastard!”

He grabbed your waist and pulled you down, cock sinking deep into you in one thrust. Oh god, he was _thick,_ and his voice cracked on his growl as your hips met his. One hard drive forward had you sliding up the wall, and you watched black smoke flaring up around his skin.

“R-Reaper?” you panted, uncertainty coiling in your gut. The smoke swept across his body, and then over yours. It felt cool, firm, pinning you to the wall behind you. Uncertainty unfurled and became arousal, just before the smoke skimmed over your bare skin and dripped over your mound.

You had to admit, you hadn’t realised the mist was solid enough to be rubbing at you in tight little circles like this.

Pleasure rocketed from the touch as Reaper drew back, before thrusting forward again, hard and rough. It was everything you’d been hoping for these last few months, whenever you thought about him. He filled you so _well_ , and the _growls_ he was letting out as he rutted you seemed to stoke your arousal. You pulled him in for another kiss as he grabbed at your ass, using your own body and the wall behind him as leverage to fuck you. Your head tilted back against the stone, your eyes closing.

His teeth found your neck and bit down, hard enough to find that line between pleasure and pain. Your thighs clamped shut around his waist.

“Taking me _so_ well,” he moaned when he finally released you. “So fucking _wet_ for me.”

“All for you,” you tried to laugh, but the hard little circles on your clit were making your voice break. “Oh, _fuck_.”

Your feet pressed against his back, heels digging in deeper to spur him on as you tried to rock into him. His cock was working you _perfectly_ , a steady thrum of hot pleasure emanating from that beautiful friction. The smoke flowed up your body, cupping your breasts, and when it lapped across your nipples, the sound that escaped you was just _embarrassing_. Reaper laughed.

“Thought about how you, _mmm_ , might sound,” he panted, and fucked you a little harder. You wriggled beneath him, your toes curling. “That’s not _all_ I thought about either.”

“Keep _fucking_ talking and you can do it _all_ ,” you groaned, even as you tensed your thighs. His tongue traced your neck again, little grunts escaping him.

“You want me to, _fuck,_ tell you all the ways I’m gonna _have_ you?” he groaned. You nodded frantically, your hands tangling in his hair to kiss him quickly. “ _Okay_.”

The smoke gripped your arms, pinning them against the wall, and the strokes on your clit turned into _licks_. You almost tipped over the edge then and there.

Those red eyes were lidded with pleasure but he caught you in his gaze, and you couldn’t look away.

“I’m going to fill you,” he bucked for extra emphasis, “when you cum for me.”

You pictured the mess dripping out of you, and you both felt the _flutter_ of your walls. Reaper just laughed breathlessly, then he buried his head in your neck and began to bite and lick. Each sharp flare of pain was matched by a responding _pulse_ in the tension that was growing _tighter_ , and you couldn’t help whimpering.

“Then,” he paused to lap at a mark, “you’re gonna _clean_ me.”

Your teeth dug into your lip as your eyes rolled up. Ah, _fuck_ , so _close_ …

“That’s it,” his voice _broke_ , and the normal, inhuman edge had returned, but _deeper_ , “that’s _it,_ little girl. _Cum_ for me. _Just_ for me.”

Well, with an order like that…

Pleasure crashed through you, ripping out of your throat in a loud cry as it had you wriggling and squirming on his cock, even as his hips kept pounding against your own. Your heels dug harder into his back, spurring him to fuck faster. His growling was sending little aftershocks through you and it was… _amazing_.

You felt his cock twitch.

“Oh fuck _yeah_ ,” you moaned. He inhaled sharply, and then _roared_. His cock twitched inside you, filling you as he came, grinding sharp and hard against your body to work himself through his pleasure. His breath fanned against your neck. He sounded _so_ good.

You dripped, and looked down to see white rivulets running out of you, coating Reaper’s cock. His skin seemed _darker_ now.

“ _Mmm_ ,” he moaned, drawing back. Black smoke was leaking from his eyes, and that inhuman edge was just… _wow_. It was making you _really_ turned on. _“Just as good as I’d hoped_.”

Your heel pressed against his ass. “Got another one in you?”

He cupped your face, his thumb finding your lips. _“I’ll give you as many as you can take before you pass out, baby. That’s a promise.”_

You grinned, biting your lip. “Oh, _fuck_ yes.”


End file.
